


inspector and the detective

by Katyaa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyaa/pseuds/Katyaa
Summary: Alex Danvers hates Lilian Luthor with every fiber of her being. After she destroys the life of someone close to her Alex decides to assembly a team of geniuses and bring Luthor down once and for all. Maggie Sawyer is the best negotiator in NCPD. Dissatisfied with the current state of the force, questioning her role in the system. She’s also a single mother. To top it all her job jus got incredibly difficult – a mysterious group is wreaking havoc in National City. A game of cat and mouse begins that's going to change Alex and Maggie's life forever.Sanvers  & La Casa de Papel/Money Heist AU.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	1. Before The Heist: Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Check the amazing art by Mikaela: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046687  
> Send her all the love.  
>    
> 
> 
> This fic follows the main storyline of the two first seasons of "La Casa de Papel"/"Money Heist" and love story between two of its heroes - Sergio and Raquel. Some of the diaogues (negotiations, jargon, etc.) are quoted from the show. Vasquez has a quite large part - she's filling Angel Rubio's (Raquels' friend) shoes but her story and friendship with Maggie are completly different from the relationship presented in LCDP between Angel and Raquel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this take on Alex and Maggie. Sanvers Endgame.

Two Years Before The Heist

When Alex was just fourteen years old her life changed forever. Jeremiah Danvers was her biggest hero and losing her father left her devastated. Not knowing what made him disappear, not knowing what happened to him made it even worse. For years Alex wanted to have closure and mourn him properly.

Jeremiah was always helping people and aliens who were less fortunate. He inspired Alex to do the same in the way she thought was best. In the end she followed in her mother’s footsteps and became a doctor and she never regretted her choice.

The day Kara, young and driven journalist at CatCo, told Alex about an article she was writing everything changed. After learning about strange disappearances in the alien community Alex had a strange feeling that after all these she could find answers. Even if she couldn’t she would try to help Kara in her investigation. It was funny how she probably would leave Kara all on her own many years ago.

Alex's parents adopted Kara when she was just twelve years old. Alex would be lying if she said that at that time she liked her younger sister. She didn’t. But after losing her father and learning to trust Kara they were inseparable.

That’s why after one year of preparations, hundreds of sleepless nights and a lot of planning Kara was standing by her side. In one of the most important moments of her life she had her sister’s support.

***

One Year Before The Heist

Alex turned away from the board and looked at the small group of people gathered in the office.

Winn Schott was her first pick for the team. Alex has learned he could hack any system, find solutions on a whim and was very driven. He didn’t talk a lot about himself but Alex suspected his willingness to help was him trying to make up for crimes his father committed.

Lucy Lane was another integral person in the team. Blunt, honest and sassy she could win over almost everyone. She was the boss and she never let anyone forget that. People trusted her and listened to her. She was Alex’s obvious choice for the team.

J’onn was ex-military. As a friend of her father he took care after Alex and Kara after Jeremiah’s disappearance. J’onn was always calm, stoic and trustworthy. Even when they have disagreed over the years Alex knew she could count on him to do the right thing.

At the very beginning of forming their team of geniuses Alex knew she also needed a person who would get everything under control during the most dangerous part of the plan. She needed someone calm who could help J’onn manage the situation at L-Corp. Her choice was a doctor, Sam Arias.

James Olsen, Kara’s friend and co-worker, was a disillusioned journalist. Kara has known him for years enough to suggest bringing him on the plan. His hatred for Lilian Luthor and willingness to help less fortunate people were a part of his work since the beginning of his career. He cared about justice so helping Alex and Kara in their crazy plan? They didn’t need to ask him twice.

Mike was a mechanic who could pick locks like no one in National City. Alex learned about this when she was looking through his file. He spent some time behind bars but he had his heart in the right place. Mike was impulsive and his sense of humour drove Alex mad. And yet when Alex reached to him for help with the most crazy idea he said yes.

Alex suspected he was hoping to have a good time and wind up some authorities. If he was a rebel without a cause she would gladly give him one.

Alex looked at her watch and sighed. Time was of the essence.

“Let’s start lesson one.”

***

Six Months Before The Heist

“Come on, J’onn,” Mike whined. „Don’t do this to me. Let me win for once.”

“You either learn how to win, or you don’t,” J’onn murmured. „Check."

“I don’t know what move to make! Kara? Winn? Alex?!”

“Move your queen,” Winn quipped.

“Shush,” J’onn pointed his finger at Schott who quickly hid behind his monitor and started typing rapidly.

“Geez J’onn, stop scaring Winn. You almost gave him a heart attack,” said Lane who flopped at the sofa next to Mike.

'It was nice,' Kara thought. She heard a sigh next to her and turned to face her sister.

“Are you sure about all of this?,” Kara asked once again, looking at Alex from her chair. They have just finished dinner – their little group of misfits that decided to destroy one of the most powerful people in National City – and Kara was watching Mike trying to wind up J’onn and win a game of chess. The two men struck an unlikely friendship which Kara was sure wasn’t exactly to Alex’s liking.

For the last few months, hidden in an abandoned residence a few miles outside of National City, they have perfected their plan, trained, learned and, unfortunately for Alex’s vision, bonded. Kara loved Winn, who was enthusiastic and loyal although a little naive.

Winn was easy to like and under any other circumstances Kara suspected Alex would probably call him a friend. She smiled to herself when she remembered how scared he was when a few weeks ago Alex had stormed into the kitchen and reminded everyone they were going to attend her „C4 classes” the next morning. Kara snickered, Winn’s face went pale.

Mike was Mike – not the smartest of the bunch but good man, little rough around the edges. Kara knew Alex wasn’t fond of him for the way he tried to flirt with her or Lucy. Older sister had her responsibilities after all.

Kara smiled at the way J’onn put Mike down with a smart remark. Lucy was evidently also quite entertained. Alex… Alex definitely wasn’t. Of course Kara knew why. After Jeremiah’s disappearance Alex has built walls herself. To protect herself from any pain she never trusted anyone enough or became close to people.

And with a dangerous plan like this… Alex kept everyone at arm's length. No personal relationships. At the very beginning Alex gave each of them a new name, an alias. Now they were named after one specific to minimize personal connections.

Mike was Denver. Kara always remembered Alex’s reaction when Mike asked her „why”. Alex responded which a very stern „because I said so” and Mike never approached that subject again.

J’onn was Moscow, Lucy – Nairobi, Winn – Rio, Sam – Stockholm. At some point James had stopped Alex and decided that if it all seemingly was a game of city state he would pick Helsinki.

Kara was Tokyo. She didn’t protest too much and just nodded at Alex’s suggestion. Looking at the camaraderie between their little group.

She has noticed over the past few months that J’onn smiled a little more at Mike’s jokes. Winn was quite fond of Lucy. Not in the romantic sense of course. They reminded Kara of bickering friends who always could count on each other.

That’s why with each passing moment and joke and dinner Kara was more and more worried that one particular case Alex’s plan would fail.

The genius, military guy and the jaded lawyer? They all liked each other and all of them were already friends. There was no going back. Kara came to love Winn like a younger brother. Mike made her laugh with his dumb jokes and J’onn was always there with a wise advice.

Lucy was Lucy – snarky and funny. She was a force and Kara loved her arguments with Alex. Stoic, nerdy but formidable Alex had to really up her game when confronted with Lucy who just wanted to get under her skin.

Alex seemed to keep to herself but Kara was sure she connected with their crazy group. It also meant the stakes were higher. Alex has always carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, always was taking on more and more responsibilities.

Kara wanted her to be happy but it wouldn’t be possible until Lilian Luthor was brought to justice. Maybe then her sister would allow herself to be happy. Right now they had a job to do and Kara was willing to support her till the end.

“I’m sure,” Alex murmured. “There’s no going back now.”

“It’s going to be alright.”

“Of course it will be. We’re doing this together.”

“Together.”

***

One Week Before The Heist

Alex took a deep breath and looked at the group in front of her. At people who will follow her orders although she was no general. What they were going to do was crazy but Alex hoped against all odds that it all will be worth it in the end. Now… Now it was time for one final speech.

„National City has been plagued by the cruelty of L-Corp. for years. It took me some time to realize what kind of actions people like Lilian Luthor could take just to ensure their way of living. Some of the National City Police Department officers are at her beck and call. I don’t want to rob her because it would not hurt her. Nor would going to NCPD help. What we need to do is to bring her every secret to life. To discredit her and show her every crime so the police and court could not look away,” Alex stopped for a second and collected her thoughts.

“We’re going to break in. We’re going to steal every one of her secret files, every raport, every evidence of wrong doings. My father…” - Alex’s voice wavered a little.

“My father was doing everything in his power to help the alien community in this city. What he found has cost him his freedom or maybe… maybe his life. So this is what we are going to do.”

Alex turned and looked at the board.

“In a few days you’re going to enter L-Corp. with guns and your faces will be covered by Salvador Dali masks. You’re going to take people working there hostage but you won’t under any circumstances hurt any of them. NCPD has procedures and they will start negotiations and I will play a game with them. At the same time Lucy will oversee a group of workers… We will enter through the main door but that’s it. Our only way out... is here,” Alex moved right and pointed her finger at L-Corp. basement.

“We’re going to dig a tunnel to escape,” Winn whispered. Somehow this part of the plan has amazed him every single time.

“My team is going to build a tunnel,” Lucy corrected Winn.

“Correct. A tunnel between L-Corp. and this lovely abandoned warehouse. My lair,” Alex said and smiled a little. Maybe for the first time this day, Kara mused.

„Mike, almost all of this operation depends on you. While we buy you and Lucy’s workers as much time as we need, you have to get all of the files. The NCPD and media are my responsibility – I will divert their attention and make them believe we’re after Luthor’s money. That we broke into the vault. Last but not least, Winn. You need to help me gain access to every billboard and screen around the L-Corp. area. When the media and people will gather to see what’s going on I will update them on Luthor’s criminal activities. She can’t hide from the public. That’s how we will destroy her.”

Alex fell silent and watched the group for reactions. J’onn gave her a nod and she could see mirth in Lucy’s eyes. 

In the corner of her eye Alex noticed Mike winking at Kara. She cleared her throat.

“One more thing… no romances or personal relationships. Your mission should be your top priority,” Alex said looking at her sister.

Kara rolled her eyes.


	2. Before The Heist: Maggie

Three Years Before The Heist

Maggie Sawyer has finished questioning the last witness and looked around searching for her partner. Vasquez was sitting behind her desk, drumming her fingers impatiently. Maggie hoped Vasquez’s conversation with social services could help them locate the parents of a little girl the police found living with the alien community. 

If it wasn’t for a fight between two men that alarmed the nearby police patrol they would never find a small group of homeless aliens who tried to find shelter in an abandoned ruined building. For years NCPD tried to help the less fortunate alien communities in National City but each year it was more and more difficult.

NCPD wasn’t willing to offer a helping hand to people and defend citizens of NC as much as before. All that mattered was power and money and NCPD was more and more corrupt. Maggie suspected a lot of her former friends were in Lilian’s Luthor pockets.

It made Maggie furious.

She had known she wanted to be a police officer and help people since she was a little kid. Her father, a sheriff in a small town in Nebraska, has been her hero till that fateful day when her childhood ended.

Lately she has been questioning working in the force. While L-Corp. gained more power and influence officers at the top level of NCPD have turned blind eye.

Maggie has sworn to protect the alien community in every way she could but lately every time she brought up strange disappearances, gossips about experiments on aliens done by L-Corp. it was swept under the rug. Someone was covering their tracks well. Maggie needed a solid proof to open up an investigation.

Maggie took a deep breath. She needed to concentrate. There was a kid that needed help and she hoped that before this evening was over she could at least do one good thing. Maggie was always trying her best and she wasn’t going to let NCPD and Lilian Luthor get in the way of that. She wasn’t going to turn into one of these jaded old cops.

Maggie collected her files and made her way towards Vasquez.

“How is it going?,” she asked, looking over Vasquez’s shoulder at the little girl sitting alone at a nearby table. Maggie noticed that the kid was concentrating heavily on her drawing. 

“I have made some calls. Her parents died some time ago, some of these folks we found tried to take care of her. No family, she’s completely alone in the world,” Vasquez gritted her teeth. “Guess it’s foster care then.”

Maggie sighed. The girl couldn’t be older than five. She seemed small and to no one’s surprise barely talked with the officers. Maggie’s heart shattered. This girl reminded her of another kid many years ago. 

Sure, Maggie was older then but these fear and sadness in this kid’s eyes probably mirrored her at that time in February when her parents kicked her out.

Without thinking much about it, Maggie went to talk with the girl. She became a cop to help people and she wasn’t going to stand silently when she could at least comfort a scared kid.

“Sawyer,” Vasquez's voice was almost like a warning. “Don’t get too involved.”

She stopped for a second. Vasquez was correct of course. She had a tendency to go the extra mile while she was solving cases or during negotiations but that made her great at her job. 

“It’s going to be alright, Susan. Promise,” Maggie answered.

She came to the table and kneeled in front of the girl.

“Hi,” Maggie said calmly and smiled a little, not wanting to scare or startle the five year old. 

“My name is Maggie. What’s yours?” Sawyer extended her hand.

The girl shot Maggie a shy look and went back to her drawing.

“What color would you use here?” Maggie continued reaching for another pen. The kid looked at two of the offered pens and chose red.

“I’m Jamie,” the little girl whispered.

“What are you drawing then, Jamie? Can you tell me?”

Jamie nodded, for a moment feeling calm and safe. Maggie hoped the kid would find a loving family. Looking and listening intently to Jamie, who timidly started explaining what she wanted to draw, she swore she would do everything to find this child a good home.

***

Two Years Before The Heist

Maggie looked around the field and stifled a laugh. It was a warm October afternoon and from her place she was watching her favourite six year old completely destroying Vasquez on the field. It turned out that Jamie kind of loved soccer. The kid was fast and smart and currently was showing Vasquez how bad the woman was at sport.

“She looks happy,” Maggie heard a soft voice next to her. She turned her head and smiled at her aunt. When Jamie came into her life everything changed for the better. After that evening at the precinct Maggie kept looking after Jamie and the kid kept asking for her.

In the beginning she berated herself for that – she bonded with a kid and she couldn’t take care of her. She was a single inspector dedicated to her job. She didn't even know if she wanted to have children in the future.

Yet, every time she visited Jamie she had the feeling that this was right. Maggie loved the kid and if she didn’t know if she would ever like to be called a mother.

Maggie’s past history with family still haunted her, although not as much now. She was certain she wanted to be Jamie’s guardian and be there for her any way she could.

Just like the way her aunt was there for Maggie when she needed her the most. Jennifer Sawyer was almost thirty when her brother decided to drop his daughter at her doorstep. Maggie saw how scared she was. Taking in a hurt and angry teenager wasn’t a dream for a woman that was trying to find her own way in life.

But Jennifer Sawyer wasn’t her brother. She was kind, loving and dependable. She made Maggie feel safe the moment she took her bag in one hand and put the other on Maggie’s back and welcomed her in her home.

They were finding a common ground for quite a long time. Her parents’ decision changed the life of two people, not just one. After a few hard months, difficult conversations, tears and dramas they became a unit. At that time Maggie didn’t know how to call them – family members who just started to know each other, friends?

In the end Jennifer was Maggie’s friend and guardian. The moment Maggie decided to take Jamie in she knew she wasn’t following in her parents’ footsteps. She was following her aunts, the only real family she had.

When Maggie moved to National City their contact lessened a little. It hurt and Maggie missed her aunt. Then, Jamie came into her life and Jennifer decided that her niece needed reinforcements. She packed her bags and moved to NC and now she was forced to watch a mini soccer game.

“She is,” Maggie replied. „I think she loves kicking Vasquez’s ass. Brat.”

Jennifer snorted.

“It’s nice to see you happy too, you know. I just wish…”

“Stop right there,” Maggie laughed. „I don’t need to date right now. I have quite a lot of things on my plate.”

“I know,” Jennifer raised her hand in mock defense. “I just hope you will find someone one day. And if I can help you…”

“You are not playing a matchmaker! I’m good, Jen. I am,” Maggie said laughing. She pointed her finger and Jen.

“Really,” Maggie repeated, although for a moment she felt her aunt was right. She could put herself out there and start dating. Maggie didn’t want to meet somebody to just settle. If there was one thing Maggie missed from her life it was her person. Not a lover or a one night stand but a person she would love and trust. After so much time Maggie has grown accustomed to the fact she would never find her. 

***

Three Days Before The Heist

The bar wasn’t crowded as usual. Some of the regulars were playing pool and chatting happily. Maggie looked around searching for familiar faces and sighed with relief when she noticed them in the back booth.

For now they were safe and away from L-Corp. clutches. She nodded her head at them and went to the bar where Vasquez was waiting impatiently for her. Maggie glanced at her watch. She was still five minutes early.

“Missed me already?” Maggie said and batted her eyelashes at Vasquez.

“Don’t get cocky, Sawyer. Sit your ass down and let me buy you a drink. It was quite a week,” Vasquez replied. They could joke about life and have some fun later. Right now Sawyer needed a break and a pep talk from her best friend.

“It was,” Maggie nodded and closed her eyes.

“Sawyer?" Vasquez asked and pointed to the beer bottle in front of Maggie.

“Thanks. I just… There’s a lot shit happening right now. There was another case of mysterious disappearance. Two aliens just vanished in the middle of the week and no one saw anything. No one.” “I know. And we will get those responsible because that is what we do, against all odds. We will try to do our best, Maggie.”

Maggie took a sip of her beer and smiled. Sometimes she couldn’t believe how lucky she was that Vasquez and her were friends not just NCPD colleagues . She first met Vasquez at the police academy in National City. She hardly made friends very fast, yet her and Vasquez became inseparable. They graduated together, worked together and had each other's back. 

Over the years, especially after Maggie took Jamie in, Vaqguez has become a part of the family. A favourite aunt, who always sided with the kid if only to wind up Maggie.

After her parents threw her out for being gay she hardly trusted anyone but Jennifer. Yet, Vasquez with her quips and ridiculous sense of humour quickly got past her defenses.

“I hope so, I really hope so.”

“We will. Anyway, how is my favourite soccer player?” Vasquez asked.

“Jamie's good. Kicking ass on the field; dancing to Taylor Swift in the middle of the kitchen at home. Probably driving my aunt crazy right now.”

“That kid is a ball of energy. Poor babysitter is not going to keep up with her,” Vasquez smirked.

“Speak of the devil,” Maggie grinned and pointed to her flashing cell phone. „What's up, kiddo?"

“I take it we have to postpone our girls night out?”

“Sorry,” Maggie whispered.

“You know my number if you wanna horribly tap dance to ‘Born this Way’ later,” Vasquez said.

“Sod off,” Maggie whispered and grabbed her leather jacket from the chair. She winked at her friend. “See you on Monday.”

“Hug Jamie for me and get some rest.”


	3. The Heist

Five Hours Before The Heist

Kara put on the red jumpsuit and picked up her mask. In a few hours she would take some Innocent people hostage. She remembered all the stories about Lilian Luthor’s crimes. The lives she destroyed, the families she separated, all the hurt she caused.

Kara remembered how Eliza Danvers became a ghost of her former self after Jeremiah’s disappearance. Kara knew how hard it was for her adoptive mother. But for Alex… In a way Alex has lost two parents at the same time. Yet, Alex was always there for Kara, taking care of her younger sister and never complaining.

Kara put on her mask. She never really asked Alex why she chose Salvador Dali’s mask and now it definitely wasn’t the time.

“Ahem,” Alex murmured behind her.

Kara put down the maska and turned to her sister. “Are you ready?”

“I guess so,” Alex fidgeted a little. “We really can’t turn back now.”

Kara smiled. “The fun is just beginning. This team is like Robin Hood’s merry band.”

“That would make me Robin Hood and you… Who? Little John?”

Kara swatted her hand at Alex. She laughed a little and then sobered.

“It’s going to work, right? We’re getting what we need, turn the public against Luthor and escape? No one is going to get hurt?”

“No one! I will do everything I can so no one gets hurt. Not anyone from this team, and no one from Luthor’s employees. I will keep intouch with you and if anything goes wrong you tell me, ok?” 

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t want to force you into anything Kara. If you felt you had to…”

“No, Alex, no. I know what I signed up for. I’m with you till the end.”

Alex nodded her head. Kara took a few steps and embraced her sister.

“Let’s get Luthor.”

***

The Heist – Hour One

Kara stormed into L-Corp. with confidence. In one swift move she pulled out her gun and screamed at the workers.

“This is a robbery. Everyone on your knees! Get in a row!”

Mike walked in behind her, Salvador Dali’s mask on his face. The rest of the team quickly started the rest of the plan but Kara looked around and felt nauseous. Alex and her… They both knew the risk and the stakes but… On the paper everything looked great. Precise.

Kara believed Alex’s plan was the best way to try to bring down Lilian Luthor and not hurt anyone but when she looked at the frightened faces in front of her she realized that their job was more difficult.  
“Are you alright?" Winn, who just caught up with her, whispered. He didn’t sound confident. Kara was certain that he felt a little uneasy too.

“Yeah,” Kara whispered back. She remembered Alex’s reasurances. “Let’s get going. We have a lot of work to do.”

***

Maggie was preparing breakfast when she received the call. So much for a calm morning. She kissed Jamie on the head and reached for her phone.

“Sawyer, get ready. I’m going to pick you up in fifteen minutes. We have a situation,” Vasquez said and hung up. Maggie sighed.

“This is going to be a long week.”

***

When Maggie and Vasquez arrived at L-Corp. main quarters the press was already waiting. They fought their way through getting up to speed on the events.

“What happened?" Maggie asked.

“They broke into the vault,” said Martinez, one of the good, young optimistic rookies at the precinct. Their willingness to do their job well made Maggie hopeful for change.

“Why didn’t the alarms go off? How many hostages did they take?”

“Fifteen L-Corp. employees. Last we heard there were no casualties.”

Maggie and Vasquez entered a tent situated near L-Corp. For now this was their headquarters. Maggie took off her jacket and sat behind the phone. Before she started negotiating she needed a few more details.

“What about cameras? Phone signal?"

“They have probably diverted the signal. We can’t hack them,” Vasquez replied. Then, the phone rang.

Maggie took a pencil and pinned back her hair. Breathing deeply she answered the call.

“Hello.”

“Good morning,” she heard womans’ voice in her headphones. It sounded metallic, definitely changed to hide the robber’s identity.

“This is Maggie Sawyer, Inspector of charge in negotiations.”

“Hello. This is the robber in chargé of the heist. How is your team doing?” Alex wasn’t going to wait for their negotiator to get an upper hand. She needed to confuse her and make her lose her cool.

“We haven’t had any casualties, if this is what you’re asking. I’m sorry, but I can’t hear you very well". Maggie was surprised. This person wasn’t what she thought she would be. This woman, she could tell it was a woman even with the metallic voice, was too calm, too collected.

“I’m sorry for the metallic voice. I need to protect my identity, as you may assume.”

“What do you want?” Maggie wasn’t having any of it. The mysterious woman was trying to stall and she wasn’t going to let that happen.

“I would like to speak with someone of higher authority. Someone who doesn’t need permission to do a single thing from her supervisors.” Alex went for the throat. There was too much at stake and no time to lose.

“Well, since the mayor is busy running a city, I will step in for her. Any other questions?”

Alex took a deep breath. She had a feeling that her negotiations with Sawyer won’t be easy. Did she miscalculate? Well, maybe it was time to have some fun and distract the negotiator? No one said she couldn’t have a little fun.

And winding up confident, not to say arrogant police inspectors, could be exactly what the doctor ordered.

“What are you wearing?” Alex asked.

Maggie froze for a moment. She looked around, disbelieving what she just heard.

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t you think our clothes tell a lot about our personalities?”. Point one for me, Alex thought.

“If so i would like you to know that there are other people listening to this call. NCPD, mayor, negotiators…”

“In this case we should introduce ourselves. I can’t tell you my name but you can call me Professor.”

Maggie looked pointedly at Vasquez, who was perched on a desk next to her. „Fine,” she sighed.

“Hi, I’m Susan Vasquez. Deputy inspector. How are you doing?”

Alex almost laughed. That was clever and interesting. Alex thought for a moment, that if she ever met inspector Sawyer in different circumstances she may have liked her. She pulled her whole attention to the call when she heard Maggie’s voice.

“That was very nice.Thank you. Now what do you want?”

“Time.To try and set things straight. We don’t want casualties, but we are prepared to defend ourselves. Can I trust you, Inspector?”

“Of course,” Maggie replied. „This is different,” she murmured. Only Vasquez has heard her.

***

The Heist – Hour Five

Alex was pacing. The Inspector, this Sawyer woman, was a little too good at her job for Alex’s liking. She was playing with her on an even ground, not falling for Alex’s provocations.

Alex knew they would send their best woman to do this job. That’s why she has checked the background and researched every damn inspector. For her plan to work she needed to know her enemy very, very well.

Winn found enough dirt and secrets on everyone but somehow this Sawyer was completely clean. Driven, empathetic and extremely good at her job. She was a single mom but Alex wasn't some crime boss to go after her family.

But that didn’t mean she couldn’t go after the Inspector. She was stuck in this warehouse for a while and getting little air never hurt anyone.

Alex studied video feed from one of the cameras outside L-Corp. She turned to look at the map.

“There you are,” Alex murmured and clasped her hands.

Thank God for the Big Brother.

Alex took her jacket and exited the warehouse. She had places to be, people to manipulate.


	4. The Inspector and the "Detective"

The Heist – Hour Seven

Maggie wasn’t one to panic. She always managed to keep her calm and try to find a solution to her problem but this time she had enough problems on her plate. Her phone battery died in the middle of her conversation with Jamie. Just when her kid told her there was a big problem at school.

Maggie entered the diner nearby L-Corp almost out of her breath and sat at the counter.

“Excuse me, do you have a phone charger?” Maggie asked the waiter, hoping she wouldn’t have to go around asking for the damn thing. Her gaze then fell on a red-haired woman sitting silently at the bar. Black shirt, grey suit. She was in her thirties, maybe two years younger than Maggie.

“Do you want to use mine?” the woman said calmly looking at her with a small smile.

“Really, you don’t mind?” Maggie replied.

“No, I really don’t.”

Maggie took the charger, plugged it in and called Jamie.

“Hey kid, it’s me again. My battery died... Now, tell me what is going on. Are you in trouble?”, Maggie fired at her daughter. “Oh, ok…”

Alex eyed the Inspector. There wasn’t a lot in her files – inspector Sawyer was dedicated, loyal, brave. Had a great record and was a respected employee of NCPD. She lived with her aunt and a kid.

Alex could see Sawyer’s shoulders relax a little and heard her daughter chattering over the phone. Something about sprained ankles and soccer practice. Alex noticed the motherly tone of voice. For a moment she went back to her happier childhood memories. Before everything, before pain and loneliness.

“I have a really difficult case right now. Yes, the one on the news. Jennifer will pick you up from school, ok? I will try to come home in the evening for a bit. Love you.”

Alex turned her head around. Sawyer shouldn't know she was eavesdropping. Alex studied the diner's menu for a moment when Sawyer sat next to her and tapped her shoulder.

“Here. Thank you very much. It has been a crazy day with all of this going on,” Sawyer said and pointed at TV in the corner. There was more and more press. Alex hoped there would be even more – she had a wonderful speech prepared. She would also need an audience.

“Do you think NCPD will negotiate with these guys or just give them everything they want? What would they even want? Or is it a game to buy more time?” Alex asked, trying to keep the conversation going. She pointed at Maggie’s badge.

“Right,” Maggie smiled. „Every case is different but we try to calm these things down. Sometimes we try to buy time.”

“Do you think this is going to escalate? Is NCPD going to use force?”

“We are negotiating with the robbers. No one wants to spill blood,” Maggie said calmly. No one was going to get hurt, if she ha dany say in this. Maggie was sure her superiors would love to shoot that gang and she was going to do everything to resolve this situation peacefully. That was her fucking job.

Alex eyed carefully. She had a lot of proof of NCPD’s cops being complete bastards. Yet something about Maggie was different.

Alex smiled at Maggie, took her charger, bid her goodbye and went back to the warehouse.

***

The Heist – Hour Ten

The phone rang. Every officer in the tent stopped what he was doing and looked at Maggie. Sawyer took her pencil, collected her hair and picked up the phone.  
“Professor?”

“Aren’t you surprised by the special connection we have? I was about to call you just this moment,” Alex waited for Maggie’s answer. She was starting to enjoy their conversations.  
“Well, considering I’m the negotiator and you’re the robber… it was really a matter of time, wasn’t it?” Maggie answered nonchalantly.

“I have to say I’m a little hurt by the coldness in your voice, inspector. I’m inclined to believe we shouldn’t let this robbery interfere with our relationship. I see this as an opportunity”.  
“Opportunity? Of what kind?”

“I want us to know each other. Be less professional. Don’t you wanna know what kind of person you’re talking to?”

“We will know each other I assure you. Right after I put you in jail. I ask you to surrender. There are hundreds of people making sure this situation doesn’t have a tragic ending. I’ve discovered the identity of one of your „team members” and if I keep digging I will surely find out details about the rest of your crew, Professor. As far as I know there has been no casualties, so I’m offering you a great deal – you surrender at this very moment and you will spend only eight years behind bars. Instead of sixteen. You are left without plan B. What is your answer?”

“That, if I’m left without plan B, I should activate plan C,” Alex smirked.

Maggie gripped her pen. The nerve of this asshole.

“You think I’m bluffing?”

“Frankly, yes.”

“Wanna bet? I’m giving you two hours to make your decision.”

‘Well’, Alex thought, ‘shit’.

***

The Heist – Hour Twelve

Alex sat at the counter in the diner, checking from time to time who would come through the door. She started cleaning her glasses when a familiar figure sat in the chair next to her.

Alex observed how Maggie looked around the diner and then met her with a slight smile.

“If I could guess, this seems like your favourite diner,” Maggie said.

“I like it here. Great food and great beer.”

Maggie nodded and proceeded to order coffee. Alex adjusteh her glasses and pointed at the TV.

“They are not going to leave, are they? They must be desperate or determined or just stupid to do something like this,” Alex tried to steer theri conversation on the right direction. Just how much did Sawyer know?

“That’s exactly what makes them so dangerous,” Maggie mused. “They are unpredictable and it worries me.”

“They don’t want to hurt anybody. That’s what they have said.”

“In this case they wouldn’t be armed or take hostages, would they? That’s not exactly saying we won’t hurt you, you’re safe.”

“But you’re not going to take on L-Corp. with a slingshot, right? They would be done in seconds,'' Alex tried to make her case and get under Maggie’s skin. If she could just give her something.

Maggie froze for a moment and then tried to send a smile Alex’s way. She raised her eyebrow and turned back to Alex, eager to finish her coffee and get going.

“Check please,” Maggie said and Alex scrambled for a way to keep her here.

“Do you know how many are there? Because some say there are seven.”

“Excuse me,” Maggie said politely.

“Sure, sorry,” Alex replied, thinking of a way to stop Maggie and get just a few more minutes to pry. It turned out she didn’t need to, because she found herself in different kinds of trouble.

Maggie got up from the chair, looked at her cellphone and then in one swift move grabbed Alex by the arm and pushed her on the counter.

“Where is the recorder?” she screamed in Alex’s face.

“What recorder?” Alex was lost for a moment and quite disturbed. She didn’t expect from the Inspector an action like this. She was a negotiator not an action hero.

“Is that a coincidence that you’re here everyday asking me questions? Sniffing a good story? Who do you work for?”

“What?”

“Are you a reporter?” Maggie asked, calmer now but also terrified. She overstepped. Way, way overstepped.

“No, my name is Alex Danvers. I have a workshop nearby. I make cider. It’s a project really, a hobby. I come here for dinner quite often. You can ask the owner he knows me,” Alex rambled trying to catch her breath.

Maggie loosened her grip and hung her head. This whole situation was slowly getting out of control. She let Alex go.

“I’m sorry. You just have been asking so many questions. The press here is relentless. Again, I’m sorry for what happened”, Maggie said, She took one last look at Alex and left the diner.

***  
The Heist – Hour Thirteen

Maggie was drumming her fingers. In the corner of her eye she caught Vasquez watching her. Susan probably has noticed that something was wrong. Maggie sighed. It was almost time. Two hours have passed. Stressed and worried Maggie put her headphones on and waited.

The phone rang.

“Inspector.”

“Professor. The hour I gave you is up. Are you going to surrender?”

“What games did you play during recess as a child? Please, answer this Inspector. For the sake of our friendship.”

“Asshole,” she heard Vasquez mutter.

Maggie rolled her eyes and started pacing.

“Jump rock, kick the can. The usual. You?”

“I have used to play cops and robbers. And when you were right – when the cops caught the robbers it was done. So I have asked my team what they would do. Would they surrender or would they keep playing? In the end we all decided to be a little optimistic and come to the conclusion we should spend zero years in prison?"

“I don’t think you understand what is at stake here.”

"Am I detecting incertanity here, Inspector?"

"Detecting? You are a detective now, Professor?"

"I have always wanted to be one. In a way I'm uncovering the truth now, aren't I?" Alex smirked. Sawyer was losing her cool. Point for Alex.

"I don't think you will be in such a good mood when we catch you, 'Detective'," Maggie seethed.

“You wound my heart, Inspector. Right now you have two choices. Punish us or save lives. We took hostages but as you definitely noticed by now no one was hurt. L-Corp. have hurt people and aliens in this city. The corruption in NCPD is destroying everything from the inside. Do you not want to know the truth? Do you not want justice? I’m afraid you can’t choose both.”

“They have disconnected, Inspector,” Maggie heard Martinez say after a few seconds.

She threw her headphones and left.

“I’m going to check on her,” Vasquez said. She took her jacket and ran after Maggie.

***

Maggie was standing outside with her arms crossed. If she was a smoker she would probably be finishing a second pack today.

Maggie saw Vasquez coming her way and shook her head.

“That asshole is getting to you,” Vasquez said.

“You have no idea. I accused and attacked an innocent woman a few hours ago. I can’t figure them out. So many years, so many talks with armed crazy people and yet… They wanted something. And this group? They broke in, took hostages, but didn't really want money. They didn’t hurt anyone, they want to talk with us. They apparently want justice. Who the fuck they think they are? Modern Robin Hoods?”

Vasquez kept nodding. When Maggis stopped rambling she squeezed her shoulders and looked right into her, like she wanted to learn about Maggie’s biggest hidden secret.

“Do you agree with Professor?”

Maggies froze. For a moment she thought about an easy way out, some white lie but this was Vasquez, her best friend. And she knew that life hardly gave you an easy way out.

Maggie had to try many times to achieve anything in her life. She pushed her way through, worked her ass off and made difficult decisions so she could get where she wanted to be and later carve a little place for herself and Jamie. Maggie didn’t mind challenges – she thrived on them.

Maggie tried to understand every robber and bad guy she ever came across. To do her job well she needed to know what made the tick and try to be a few steps ahead. For theirs and her sake. Professors’ team hasn't hurt anyone yet and no one has acted like a typical criminal. They have wanted something different, something more valuable than money.

“I can’t shake that strange feeling Vasquez. That they are not who we think they are. Are they behaving like typical criminals? They waited for the police, they wanted to talk with us. It is like they want an audience. Like they want to tell us something and all of this? This is just a cover up, a farce.”

“You know I trust your instinct but what will happen when they hurt someone?” Vasquez asked.

“Then the rules will change. I will have to make a call and you know that if anything bad happens to the hostages NCPD won’t hesitate. Especially with Luthor breathing down their necks.”

„Hmmm.”

Maggie eyed Vasquez and fell silent. Truth be told, she was scared how much she agreed with what the Professor said just a few minutes ago. She was also terrified of what would go down in the next few hours. 

“But you know what?” Vasquez asked suddenly.

“What?”

“She kind of had you there for a moment”, Vasquez winked at her. “She got under your skin, explained every possible outcome. Our little detective. In another life she could be a good hire.”

Maggie hit Vasquez in the shoulder.

***

Alex put down the receiver. A satisfied smile broke on her face. Right now she was proud of herself. Everything was going exactly as she had planned. She bought her team some time, Winn was ready to hack and air her message on the biggest boards and screens in National City when she was ready.

Now she needed to enter the lion’s den. More precisely, NCPD's tent where she would wrap Inspector Sawyer around her little finger.

While Inspector Sawyer called her kid Alex took a quick peek and remembered her number. For a moment Alex felt guilty about getting an innocent girl into this mess but she needed to gain access to enemy’s territory. She was sure Kara would be terrified if she ever learned about Alex’s plan. Alex would think about repercussions lately. She took her phone and dialed.

It was time to start the show.


	5. Perfect Plan

The Heist – Hour Fifteen

“Inspector Sawyer? There is someone waiting for you. I believe it is important,” Martinez said almost out of breath. “It’s about your daughter?”

Maggie’s heart surged to her throat. She followed Martinez to the entrance to the tent. Maggie’s eyebrow rose when she noticed Alex Danvers waiting silently for her. She was nervous, Maggie could tell. Danvers looked around their „headquarters” and fidgeted a little. Maggie guessed a few armed cops would definitely have that effect on a civilian.

“Inspector Sawyer, excuse me for interrupting you at such a time but I believe you, your daughter just called me? I guess you called her from my phone earlier. Here,” Alex said while handling Maggier her phone.

Maggie looked lost for a moment. She couldn’t believe that she was so nervous and stressed she called Jamie from a strangers phone. She looked at the number and swore. She gave Alex her phone and took Alex’s. 

“Maggie? Are you ok,” Maggie heard Jennifer's voice.

“Yes, the situation here is crazy. What’s wrong? Is Jamie alright?”

“Well, you tell us if you’re alright. You called us from a different phone, then you didn’t pick up.”

“There was a mix up. I’m sorry. Nothing bad happened, we’re still in the middle of negotiations,” Maggie ran her fingers through her hair. „It is a lot.”

“All right. It’s late and Jamie wanted to say good night.”

Maggie smiled. Jesus, she loved that kid. Even if she was scared and sometimes on bad days assumed she was not wired to be a mother she knew taking Jamie in was the best decision she ever made. She loved that kid more than she could ever have imagined.

“Hi, Jamie. You’re not staying late, are you? I know I’m not home, but we will see each other tomorrow. I miss you and I love you. Don’t be a troublemaker and listen to Jen, all right?”

Alex didn’t want to eavesdrop on conversation between the Inspectpr and her kid. Instead she scrutinized the tent, people and all the technical equipment she could see. Carefully and out of Maggie’s sight she planted a bug on her cellphone.

Alex moved a little closer to the monitors. NCPD had been observing every corner of the building and the central place but didn’t have access to cameras inside L-Corp. Thank God for Winn.

Alex was focused on her mission and yet was drawn to Maggie’s voice. She listened carefully to how the Inspector was talking with her kid. Alex caught that little, warm and full of affection smile. Sha saw the love in her eyes. Alex defended her interest in the Inspector as just one way to know her enemy, to find her weakness.

Yet Alex was surprised at the effect Sawyer had on her. Of course the Inspector was an attractive woman. Alex wouldn’t say she was just beautiful, she was literally breathtaking. If the circumstances were different Alex would even ask her on a date. The ease in which she has struck conversation with Sawyer at the diner… Alex never found it easy to put herself out there yet with Sawyer there was a connection.

But her life wasn’t easy. And now she didn’t have time to think about a romance that would never happen.

“Here, thank you Alex. I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” Maggie said. Alex looked at the Inspector and just then noticed she was giving Alex her phone back.

“Ah, right,” Alex said. „Don’t worry. I don’t think I got any calls.”

Maggie smiled.

“No, really, thank you. You seem to appear every time I have some problems with my phone. You’re like a guardian angel,” Maggie joked. Just then she noticed Vasquez narrowing her eyes at Danvers. She rolled her eyes. Maggie treated this woman horribly, at least she could be nice to her for a minute.

“I know it is not my business at all, but is everything okay with your daughter?” Alex asked.

If Vasquez wasn’t watching her Maggie would practically swoon.

“I borrowed your phone without asking, frisked you and almost arrested you and you are worried about me?” Maggie asked.

“Well, you took the phone accidentally, you were worried. And wee, the frisk was… Well, it was fun,” Alex knew when to be smooth.

Maggie raised her eyebrows.

“I hate to cut our conversation short but… What would you say if I made this whole situation,” Maggie pointed at the tent and police officers gathered around a few tables, „and buy you a coffee after all of this is over?”

“Sure,” Alex answered before she could even think about it. After all, when the dust settled she would be as far from National City as possible.

“Well if you need any help, or a cell phone, or a charger or a bodyguard with glasses…” Alex added.

“Yeah, I have your number," Maggie said and winked at Alex. „I need to get going.”

Alex stayed for a few seconds looking at Maggie when she noticed an officer watching her closely. She nodded at her and quickly left the tent.

While Alex was walking back to the warehouse she thought about her interactions with Maggie as Alex and as Professor. When Alex and Winn have run a background check on NCPD’s finest Sawyer intrigued Alex enough but after meeting her and negotiating with her? Alex was fascinated.

No one has ever caught Alex Danvers off guard or kept surprising her time and time again. Until inspector Maggie Sawyer. The very person who wanted to catch her friends and ruin their perfect plan. 

Alex knew that Kara would have a field day with this.

***

The Heist – Hour Seventeen

“Kara, we are on a secure line. How is it going?" Alex sat behind her computer watching NCPD’s officer in front of L-Corp.

“Alex!" Kara breathed. “It’s… it’s hard. I didn’t think, you know, before how it would be. When we talked about it, when we planned everything… When you see the fear in people’s faces. They are scared and we are managing the situation but…”

Alex closed her eyes. She wondered many times if her desired ending would justify the means or if she would be able to live with herself if anyone would get hurt. She needed support for her cause which meant she had to start the next phrase of her plan right now.

“I’m sorry Kara. I know it is a lot to ask but take care of everyone. I hope in a few hours things will change for the better.”

“Phase two? So fast?”, Kara asked surprised. “This is good. People will listen to Alex. They will come and fight, believe me.”

“I’m counting on this Kara.”

***

The Heist – Hour Eighteen

The face that has appeared on every screen around the city centre was hidden behind Salvador Dali’s mask. There was a black background behind her. No one could say from where the Professor was airing her message or what her intentions were. The strange and mysterious figure kept silent for a few seconds. Then a metallic, almost robotic spoke very clearly.

“Dear citizens of National City. For the last few hours you were watching a reporter covering the situation at L-Corp. I know you were scared and appalled by what was happening, sure we were just petty criminals who decided to steal money from Lilian Luthor. This is not the case. We don’t want to spill blood or to hurt anyone. We want you to listen and learn the truth about what has been happening in this city for far too long. The alien community was terrorized by people connected to L-Corp. We have proof of that and also strong suspicions that all of the strange disappearances are connected with a dangerous project and group. You will soon learn its name. We believe all of their wrong doings were covered up by the gigher officers of NCPD. The proof of many of the crimes were sent to the press. In a few hours I hope you will read a few pieces that will open your eyes to what happens behind closed doors. There are more secrets to uncover and I realise you will need more proof of what is and was happening. In a few hours you will know more. I promise you this. And if you hope to trace this signal I’m afraid you wouldn’t be able to”.

The screen turned back.

Alex took off her mask and combed her hair with her fingers. She picked up the receiver and made last call for the night.

“Kara? Tell Nairobi and Moscow to hurry up. Time is running out.”

***

Maggie watched the broadcast with wide eyes. If she was alone and not surrounded by some of her peers and high ranked NCPD officers she would cheer.

“It’s about Cadmus, isn’t it? They are after them.”

She exchanged a look with Vaqsuez. Susan nudged Maggie’s shoulder.

“Luthor is going to be furious.”


	6. Jamie

The Heist – Hour Twenty Six

Alex entered the diner in the morning. She decided to get some breakfast, watch the news and observe how people reacted to last night’s revelations. Yet the first person she spotted was… Maggie. She was sitting at the table near the window and she had company. Alex tried to retreat but a kid, maybe around eight years old, noticed her staring at them, and nudged Maggie. Alex was sure that little girl was Jamie.

Sawyer turned around, saw Alex and waved at her, inviting Alex to join them. It turned out Maggie was not only accompanied by a kid but also a woman in her forties. Jennifer, Alex guessed. Well, this morning was just getting better. Alex made her way to the table.

“Hi. This is Alex, guys. My friend whom you called yesterday,” Maggie said when Alex took a seat. „This is Jen, my aunt and my kid, Jamie.”

“Hi,” Alex said timidly. She hadn’t planned on meeting Sawyer’s family. This was getting too close. Even if she liked Maggie and wished that things were different this was something else.

“Hey, Alex,” Jamie caught Alex’s attention. “Nice to meet you.”

Alex smiled. A cute, outspoken and well behaved kid. For a time before her life completely changed Alex has dreamt about being a mom. Having a family with a woman she would love more than anything in the world.

She looked at Sawyer and realized that in the very short time they knew each other she had never seen the inspector so relaxed. It was a fleeting moment, a few minutes in the middle of a crazy situation, but she could see a side of Sawyer not many people knew. Well, her family and her cop friend who was watching Alex like a hawk the other day.

Maggie turned to her daughter and the two started talking about strategy, teams and next soccer games, that Maggie said she would not miss.

“We decided to eat here today. Jamie hardly sees Maggie because of the situation here,” Jen said turning to Alex. She eyed her but Alex saw no judgement in her eyes.

Alex nodded her head and kept watching Sawyer with Jamie. She remembered what she had told her team before they parted ways.

'No romances' she insisted not so long time ago, looking at Kara and Mike. They seemed to like each other a little too much.

If Kara could see her right now completely enamored while she was listening to a lengthy conversation about soccer like it was the most interesting thing in the whole wide world she would have laughed.  
Kara would have laughed her ass off.

“What’s happening?” Jamie’s question took Alex out of her musings.

Every person in the diner stood up and was looking at the central place before L-Corp. Alex stood up from her chair and looked closer.

People with transparents were gathering before the L-Corp. building screaming at police officers. Humans and aliens stood side by side protesting corruption and L-Corp’s crimes. Alex looked around and noticed today’s front page of National City Daily. Lilan Luthor’s face and the title „L-Corp. exposed?” was everything she needed.

She was overjoyed. In just a few hours Moscow would open Lilian’s secret vault. Every single agreement between the city and Luthor and NCPD and Luthor would come to light. Press would be over this in seconds. And Lilian’s empire would crumble.

“Maggie, what does all of this mean?” she heard Jen ask Sawyer.

Maggie looked at the crowd, which was getting bigger by every passing minute.

“This means trouble."

***

The Heist – Hour Twenty Seven

“You don’t get this Sawyer, do you? Luthor’s pissed off! She has enough influence to make sure we never work again. She is pushing for attacking our merry band of Robin Hoods and what I’m supposed to say to her? Tell her ‘no’?”. Maggie gritted her teeth. She should have known that NCPD would never try finding the best way out of this fucking mess.

Instead they were happily willing to do everything Luthor wanted.

“Tell me, Johnson what do you want me to do? Send people there and tell them to start shooting? How did Luthor think it would look to the press and all these people in front of the building? If we force our way in we lose public support. You do realize we are not exactly liked, right? Because of people like Luthor and her enablers? We promised to not spill blood or use force. We are negotiating and we are not losing people!” Maggie exhaled and put down the phone. Johnson was one of the very few people and NCPD’s officers Maggie despised. Lying, corrupted, amoral asshole.

“Careful, you might seem like you are actually rooting for these guys and the detective,” Vasquez whispered.

Maggie looked at her best friend.

“I think we are both rooting for them,” Sawyer whispered back.

For now the situation was under control. Maggie was sure the Professor would call in a few minutes, trying to charm her. Unfortunately for the mysterious caller Maggie wasn’t that easy to sway. And if she was honest she was getting more and more interested in Alex Danvers.

“Inspector!” Maggie looked up from her notes and froze.

The police officer that had just entered the tent was breathless. And pale. And scared.

Maggie had a very, very bad feeling.

“We heard... we heard gunshots.”


	7. Friendly Advice

The Heist – Hour Twenty Eight

“Kara, what the fuck? What is happening in there?” Alex was pacing. This wasn’t a part of the plan, this wasn’t supposed to happen when they were this close to succeeding.

This was blowing everything up and Alex didn’t know how to help Kara and her team. Was it Denver who was a little too trigger happy? Has someone tried to escape?

“Kara, are you there?”

“Alex! Alex! One of the hostages attacked Denver. He was trying to him and Denver panicked…”

“Denver shot someone?!”

“No, no! He shot to warn that guy, a real jackass, Arthur. He was trying to fight him and insulted me. Then Mike… I mean Denver just, well he punched Arthur. He punched him hard.”

“Insulted?!”

“It’s not important. The important part was that it was an accident. No one was hurt.”

“Ok, stay safe. I will take care of it. Remember ‘the visitor’ part of the plan? Prepare for that. We might be forced to welcome one of the cops there.”

“Noted.”

***

The phone rang. Maggie steeled herself and picked up the receiver.

“Professor, nice to hear from you.”

“Inspector, it’s always lovely to talk with you.”

“You shot at the hostages. I believed you when you said you had no intention of hurting anyone.”

“There was a slight problem, Inspector. I do not condone what had happened but I can assure that everyone is alive. One man made disgusting comments toward one of my team members and was a little rough when dealing with this.”

“And you know very well that I can’t trust just your words. I want a proof of life. I want one of my officers to enter the building and check on the hostages. This is not something you’re going to talk your way out of, Professor.”

“I don’t believe this is needed, Inspector.”

“Look, Professor. You made a lot of very, very powerful people very, very angry. My job here is to find a way for everyone to leave this building alive. But if you don’t cooperate now there’s going to be hell. Special forces won’t be as nice as me. They will just start shooting and will end badly for everyone involved. Your team is either leaving L-Corp. in handcuffs or in body bags. We have to help each other out here.”

Alex closed her eyes. She knew Sawyer won this round. She just hoped Winn had enough time to find that file.

“All right, Inspector. See you inside.”

***

Maggie left the tent in a hurry. She needed a minute to breath. This was too close. She eyed the special forces members who walked nearby and sat on the pavement.

She took out her cell phone and dialed Jennifer.

“Maggie, how are you doing? They said on the news the kidnappers have opened fire?”

“We have the situation under control now. I need to get in there to check on the hostages. I just wanted to talk with Jamie, you know…”

“Maggie, I have been saying this for years but you need a break. You need to meet someone who will love and support you. You can’t just deal with everything on your own. What about Alex? That stranger we have met in the morning?”

“God, Jen! This is really not the time.”

“Honey, we have so little time in this life…”

“I know. I just wanted to check in on you, guys and hear your voice. It gets crazy here. I really need to get going.”

“Screw that job, honey. Honestly, you need to have some fun. You won’t hold hands with a robber in a retirement home, will you? I would put my money on that nice girl,” Jennifer mumbled.

Alex, invisible to both of them, sat straighter in her chair. It was the first phone conversation she listened to since she bugged Maggie’s phone and she didn’t expect to listen about Maggie’s love life. And she certainly didn’t expect to be included in it.

And then Maggie laughed. And laughed. Alex decided she really liked that sound.

“I’m hanging up right now!” Maggie said, shaking her head. Alex almost screamed. Not now, Alex thought. We were just starting juicy discussion.

Maggie disconnected. She turned around and noticed that Vasquez eyed her curiously.

“Mags?”

“Jennifer just said she hopes I won’t go to bed alone today…” Maggie didn’t even want to finish that sentence. “She has great timing for such conversations, huh?”

“Don’t throw this phone, girl. It’s a nice phone,” Vasquez snickered. “So what happened at the diner yesterday? I heard you pulled some moves on a certain woman? I didn’t know almost arresting somebody was a new form of flirting?”

Maggie could see the mischief in Vasquez’s eyes. She was in trouble.

“Race said that the poor woman you almost arrested yesterday and whose phone you stole for a second joined you for breakfast today? Is there something I should know? Do you think that maybe you should ask her out? Or you know, have sex?”

“Susan…” Maggie rolled her eyes.

“What? Come on, we had a very bad, very terrible day and tomorrow isn’t going to get better. Talk with me a little.

“You do know you deserve more and when this robbery ends you could just take a break?” Vasquez said a little more seriously, which was never a good thing.

Maggie wasn’t in the mood for serious conversations about her personal life and she knew Susan would say something to try to get her to think about something else than this damn robbery and the mysterious Professor that was one step ahead of her.

“You remember what Jennifer said once? That love makes us see things differently? And lately you see a dark side to everything with our job, and the force, and I agree with this and even with the Professor, but you have to try to be happy, right? For yourself and for Jamie?”

Maggie bit her lip. She knew that at one point she would need to change her life’s trajectory. This case could be the tipping point.

“Inspector,” Maggie saw Martinez coming their way. „We have officers in place. Who is going inside?”

“I’m going,” Vasquez said. “Don’t you ever think about saying no”, she pointed her finger at Maggie. “I’m a firearms expert. I will take one look and know how many weapons they have, the type or if they’re fake. We could figure out who the robbers are.”

Maggie nodded her head.

“We’re going together. I’m not letting you go alone.”

“I never doubted it, Sawyer.”

***

The Heist – Hour Thirty

Maggie entered L-Corp. after Vaqsquez. Six heavily armed people in masks and red jumpsuits pointed their guns at them.

“Well, thank you for the warm greeting. Name’s Vasquez,” Susan said, taking the lead. „I want to make sure everyone is alive. I’m not armed, so I would greatly appreciate it if you poin these things in different direction.”

Kara lowered her weapon and nodded her head at Nairobi.

“Search them.”

Maggie had to appreciate that – at least they have sent a woman, not a man.

“Spread your arms."

There were three women and three men. One of them was definitely fidgeting. Their leader was collected but Maggie was confident that most of them have never robbed a bank or kidnapped people. It looked like they were just a group of idealists, who took on a suicidal plan. To serve justice they got themselves in a situation that was far more complicated than they thought.

“They’re clean. No wiretaps, no weapons."

“We do keep our word,” Vasquez said calmly. „Now, how are the hostages? Where is the wounded man?”

One of the men - tall, muscular - helped one of the prisoners to stand. He walked with her and faced Vasquez.

“Are you hurt?”

“No,” the woman whispered. “They… they haven’t hurt us. One of them punched Arthur but he was making insulting comments about one of them. He’s a jerk. Misogynistic bastard.”  
Maggie raised her eyebrows.

One after one the kidnapera presented everyone single one of the hostages like they were on „American Idol”. Then they heard screaming.

“You let me go, you asshole. Look what you've done to me. You’re going to regret this the moment Luthor gets her hands on you!”

“I guess this is Arthur,” Vasquez murmured.

“I apologize for what happened to his face. There was an accident. My friend’s fist got acquainted with his face."

“Don’t try being cute,” Vasquez said sternly. “Our agreement was simple. If anything like this will happen again Professor won’t help you. If you don’t want to catch a bullet I would strongly advise to surrender.”

The leader of the group slowly approached Vasquez again. She held a piece of paper in her hand.

“I don’t expect you to change your opinion but as with every investigation you should have all the evidence. You wanted a proof of life and you got it. But I’m giving you something extra.”

The woman leaned in and whispered in Vasquez’s ear.

“You want to get Luthor? Use this too.”


	8. The Date

The Heist – Hour Thirty Two

Maggie has leaned on the police car and watched Vasquez studying the piece of paper one of the robbers gave her.

“Those are coordinates. They are either playing us or they are pointing us to a place where we will find more dirt on Luthor. Open that damn investigation. The things these kidnapers already uncovered and revealed? It’s a lot but you know we can’t take any chances if we want to get that bitch,” Vasquez said.

“I guess we’re doing it, huh?" Maggie smiled. “We’re helping the criminals.”

“I think this is the right thing to do. Don’t tell me you don’t agree with me,” Vasquez winked at Maggie.

“Go, check it out. And be careful.”

“Sure I will.”

*** 

The Heist – Hour Thirty Three

“Good afternoon, Inspector. How are you doing today?” the metallic voice grated on Maggie’s nerves.

“As well as anyone would be under these circumstances,” Maggie replied. She kept walking around the tent now. Between being stressed and worried about Vasquez she couldn’t sit still.

“I know that you met my merry band. They took quite a liking to you and officer Vasquez. For a moment I thought you forgot about me, Inspector. I’m glad you have picked up the phone,” Alex said. And yes, she was trying to wind Sawyer up but also flirt a little.

“Quite the opposite, I think about you all the time,” Maggie could also play this game.

“Well, this sounds like a fantasy."

“If you will ask me if I like foreplay I will tell you that it is not what you think it is. Yes it is a fantasy, but fantasy with handcuffs. I put them on you, drag you out of whatever hole you are hiding in and take you to the police van.”

Alex snickered.

“This is still a fantasy.”

“I will make you a deal, Professor. You can tell me yours later when I visit you in prison.”

“Not going to happen, Inspector."

“Too many hours have passed. They’re going to replace me at some point and I believe you are aware of this as you are of other procedures. If you weren’t you wouldn’t pull off a stunt like this. So if you still want to negotiate with me, we will have to work together. Release eight hostages.”

Alex fell silent. Kara and Lucy were still following the plan but everything took much, much more time. Alex knew she had to give Sawyer something.

“I believe that could be arranged.”

***

The Heist – Hour Thirty Five

Maggie was sitting at the diner watching news coverage of the shit that was her constant nightmare for the last day and half. She watched as one of the robbers opened the door and released eight people. She also watched the crowd’s reaction.

People loved Professor and the robbers. The crowd was getting bigger hour after hour and NCPD had problems with keeping order. People gathered and started protesting – they fought against corporations, police. Luthor, corruption and nepotism. They fought for their rights, for the alien community. If she could she would join them right now.

She looked around the diner and felt a pang of sadness. She really hoped Alex would be sitting here and watching news.

Maggie bit her lip and looked at her phone. ‘Why not’, she thought. After all of this will be over. People will go home to their loved ones, NCPD will hopefully find some of the missing aliens and bring them to their families. What will happen then?.

Maggie sighed. The only person who could make her feel better now was a complete stranger. But she didn’t have to stay that way forever.

Maggie dialed. It went to voicemail.

“Hi Alex. It’s Maggie, Maggie Sawyer. It’s nothing really, you don’t need to worry, I have my phone and I didn't attack anyone. But I’m here at the diner and I was wondering.. Well I don’t see you around and I got used into bumping into you here so I have decided to try my luck and maybe you would like to get coffee? I just… I liked talking with you and like some people say... life's too short so I’m just putting it out there that if you would like to chat I’m game.”

‘Good God’, Maggie thought. She hadn’t rambled like this in years. And she definitely hadn’t rambled like this when she was asking a woman out. But Alex Danvers was no ordinary woman.

Alex, who was studying L-Corp’s plans froze. She lunged for her cell phone.

“Yes, ok. I’m game too,” she screamed at her phone.

“What?” Maggie asked. „Did you say yes?”

“I said yes.”

“That’s great”, Maggie was practically giddy.

Alex smiled. Then she remembered all the occasions when Kara said she was too impulsive. What on Earth has Alex done?

***

The Heist – Hour Thirty Seven

“Waiting for a date?” Alex asked Maggie when she approached her table later that evening. She tried to calm her nerves and well you never could never go wrong starting with a joke. Maggie looked up and smiled. She could play this game too.

“Actually I think she didn’t show up. I'm afraid I’m alone.”

Alex wasn’t one to back from a challenge.

“Mind if I join you then? Happend to be in the neighbourhood.”

“Please”, Maggie pointed at the chair. „I wouldn’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t showed up. I would have to sit here all alone and I could use someone to talk to,” Maggie explained. “And your date… Were you interested in it? Isn’t she gonna be upset if she turns up unexpectedly?” Alex faked her shock.

“No, not anymore. I don’t believe so.”

“What a shame, what a shame. Well, let's see if I'm any good,” Alex replied sitting.

“I’m sure you are,” Maggie deadpanned.

“How is Jamie?” Alex asked, eager to know more about Maggie’s little girl. She didn’t spend that much time with them but she could tell how close they were.

“Quite angry with me, to be honest,” Maggie sighed. “I’m almost always here, at the job. I mean at the job and if I miss another game I’m gonna be in trouble.”

“I think you’re great with her. I don’t want to sound like I’m getting in your business but she looked like a happy, loved kid.”

“Thank you.”

“And she seems to be a beast at the field,” Alex added and smiled at Maggie. She remembered how enthusiastic Jamie was about soccer.

“Oh my God. This kid wreaks havoc on the field. She’s amazing. I’m just glad I don’t have to face her in those kinds of games. I prefer poker,” Maggie said.

“I loved surfing when I was a teen," Alex mentioned. “And I’m a pool shark."

“Surfing? That I would like to see, ”Maggie winked at Alex. The redhead blushed.

“I lived in Midvale when I was growing up, before my family moved to National City... Great place. My father taught me to surf. It was kind of our thing till he…"

Maggie put her hand on Alex’s and gently asked.

“Till he… ?”

“He went missing a long time ago. After we came here. I still don’t know what happened to him. He was a good man who tried to help the alien community. I believe his disappearance had something to do with his work and possibly L-Corp.” Alex tensed. There was an intensity in her eyes that Maggie has never seen before. 

“Has the NCPD stopped the search?" Maggie asked.

“I don’t think they were ever fully involved in the investigation. It was almost like they didn’t even try."

Maggie stroked Alex’s hand. Alex looked startled for a second but Maggie continued what she was doing. She hoped it would make Alex feel better.

Alex collected herself and quickly changed the subject.

“So, how good are you at pool, Inspector?”

Maggie froze. The way Alex said inspector made her suspicious. That tone, the flirting… It all was too similar to the way the Professor conversed with her. But the thought that crossed Maggie’s mind was surely... impossible.

“I would say I can hold my own… sometimes”.

Alex laughed.

“But tell me more about that hobby of yours, Alex. Making cider? Is there any chance I could get a taste,” Maggie asked.

Alex was surprised but quickly recovered. She didn’t imagine her evening turning up like this but she would by lying to herself, if she said she wasn’t happy. Alex liked Maggie more and more and although she was feeling guilty for playing this strange game and lying to her she wanted this little moment of happiness. Because that was the truth. Being around Inspector Sawyer made her happy.

Alex stood up from her chair.

“I live nearby, as you know. Want to have a tour?”


	9. The Truth

The Heist - Hour Forty

Maggie suspicions rose as the pair entered Alex’s apartment. Maybe she was paranoid but Alex turned up during this whole case very often. She was the only civilian who had entered the tent, who had her phone, and asked too many questions. Maggie saw the fire in Alex’s eyes when she was talking about L-Corp. She was certain Alex rooted for the robbers.

“This is quite a place,” Maggie said.

“Thanks,” Alex replied. “Aha, here,” Alex added and handed Maggie a glass.

Maggie slowly tasted the cider. 

“Are you OK? Is this cider that horrible?" Alex asked timidly. The redhead was watching Maggie closely, feeling guilty about her performance.

“I’m sorry Alex. There is just so much going on and I think I have jumped to wrong conclusions for a minute. You just seem to turn up everywhere lately and I thought you might have something to do with this robbery. First I thought You were a reporter, now I think you’re a robber,” Maggie laughed nervously.

Her previous suspicions seemed almost silly. How could a lovely and mild mannered Alex be a criminal mastermind? Maggie felt ridiculous. She still had a strange feeling in her gut that something was wrong and she has always trusted her instinct but she wanted this, whatever it was with Alex, to work out. Maggie really, really liked her. She didn’t want everything, she just wanted a chance at something good.

And right now she didn’t care about any repercussions. 

“I guess the work got to me. I just don’t want there to be any misunderstandings between us.”

Alex stood silent for a minute. Maggie sighed, resigned.

“I think I should go.”

Alex quickly moved towards Maggie, caught her elbow and spin her Maggie held her breath. 

Alex knew it would be a bad idea but she couldn't help the way she felt for Maggie since she moment she crossed paths with the detective. Alex thought for a minute about all the dangers and things she had to do to bring Lilian Luthor to justice, and yet...

She needed to be Alex. Even if only for a few minutes. So, she did the only thing she wanted to do for the whole evening. Alex leaned in and kissed Maggie.

Maggie deepened the kiss and then stopped. She looked at Alex, hope in her eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Alex replied and kissed Maggie again.

From there it was fire.

***

The Heist - Hour Forty Eight

Maggie looked at the clock. It was almost six in the morning. She felt an arm around her and a hand clasping hers. She felt Alex trailing soft kisses along her collarbone.

“You know we need to get up at some point? I have some phone conversations to make,” Maggie said jokingly.

She turned her head and noticed glasses laying on a night stand. She took them and looked at Alex.

“Yeah, I wear them sometimes. My sister always jokes that I’m like Clark Kent and Superman.”

Maggie snorted.

“So, my first very serious question that would most probably change the course of this relationship if I don’t like your answer,” Maggie wiggled her finger at Alex. “Who’s better Clark or Superman?”

Alex shook her head.

“I prefer Clark Kent. Your everyday hero. Now, come here and stop thinking about a guy”.

Maggie laughed and kissed Alex. Then her cell phone rang.

“Unknown number?” Maggie wondered aloud. 

Maggie got up.

“Sawyer, speaking." 

Alex watched as Maggie’s face went pale. When Maggie started trembling Alex got up and threw her arounds the woman, grounding her.

“What’s wrong?”

“That was the NC General Hospital. Vasquez has been in an accident."

***

The Heist - Hour Forty Nine

“We believe someone drove her out of the road. We are still searching for witnesses or clues that will help us identify these people. I’m sorry, Inspector Sawyer.”

Maggie has been trying to concentrate and listen to the young NCPD officer but she couldn’t take her eyes off her best friend.

The first thing that registered when she ran through the hospital door with Alex was ‘intensive care unit’. The doctors said the first hours were critical and Vasquez was in a bad condition.

“I sent her there,” Maggie said.

Alex, who was standing behind her while Maggie was talking to Vasquez’s doctor and offering silent comfort, narrowed her eyes.

“You sent her where?”

“When we went to see the hostages one of them gave Vasquez some information and coordinates. I have sent my best friend there to check it out. We assumed it was important to the case. I sent her there alone”.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Alex said.

“Kara was right. Fucking Cadmus, fucking Lilian,” Alex added under her breath. Then she caught herself, hoping Maggie hadn’t heard that.

Maggie froze. Cadmus? How would a civilian know the name of a dangerous group that terrorized aliens and ran tests on them? That was run by Lilian Luthor? That only a few people, many of them high ranked NCPD officers, knew?.

“Please, inform me regularly about officer Vasquez’s condition,” Maggie said. “And, please, take good care of her.”

Maggie started walking. She heard Alex’s footsteps behind her. Alex caught up with her pretty fast and put her hand on Maggie’s shoulder, offering comfort.

Maggie wanted to scream.

***

The Heist - Hour Fifty

“Vasquez is going to be alright. She is a fighter. The look she gave me when I brought your phone…” Alex let Maggie into her home.

She closed the door and turned around just to face a barrel of a gun.

Maggie held her gun firmly aimed at Alex’s chest.

“Do you have anything else to offer, Professor?” Maggie said, not mincing words. For a moment Maggie thought she was wrong but the moment Alex flinched Maggie knew her assumptions were correct. What was the saying? Always trust her gut?

“Maggie,” Alex collected herself and pulled her hands out reaching for Maggie. “It is not what you think.”

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you lie to me. I think I got you, Professor. Remember what I said about handcuffs?”

“I really thought we would have this conversation under different circumstances.”

“Don’t be cute. You’re a criminal mastermind…”

“Thank you.”

Maggie pointed her gun at Alex’s head.

“You’re a criminal mastermind who took innocent people hostage, pissed off Lilian Luthor, broke several laws and released confidential information.”

“Yes! Yes, I did. And I know that you agree with me…”

Maggie raised her eyebrow.

“Ok, maybe not with the methods but with the idea. I have told you about my father. Over the last few years I’ve watched what Luthor did for years. I gathered intel and tried to come up with a plan to expose and destroy her. The system is broken. No one would ever stand up to her. You know about the corruption in NCPD, you fought it. I have intel that will put Luthor away for years. My people, my sister and my… my friends are in there fighting for justice. They found the evidence you need to open your case against Luthor. And I need to get them out safely. I need a few hours.”

Alex looked at Maggie, heartbroken.

“I have never wanted to hurt anyone.”

“And these people who were held at a gunpoint? What about them?”

“There were things that needed to be done. I regret them but it doesn’t change anything.”

"What are you going to do when this is over?"

"Disappear. Until things calm down."

Maggie looked Alex in the eyes. She lowered her weapon.

“Release hostages and get out of here as fast as you can. I will buy you some time.”

Alex stayed silent.

Maggie walked to the door, then turned around to face her opponent (or lover) once more. She looked for something in Alex’s eyes.

“Do you regret this?” Maggie asked, pointing at Alex and herself.

“No. My feelings were true. I played with you as the Professor but everything between us, between Alex and Maggie, was true. There were no lies.”

“I just wanted a chance”, Maggie whispered. "I thought we could have something."

"I wish it all of this was different. If there was a possibility..."

Maggie nodded her head.

“I... Maggie, I’m…”

“See you around, Danvers,” Maggie said and walked out of the door and Alex’s life.


	10. Decision

83 Days After The Heist

Maggie watched National City News where a news reporter was gesticulating wildly and pointing at the happy and cheerful alien crowd in front of L-Corp.  
With every single detail of this project going public, the evidence from past crimes, proof of corruption in the highest levels of National City Police and secrets stolen from Luthor’s vault by Professor and her gang…

All of it was enough to put Lilian Luthor and her son behind bars for years. Alex escaped and hopefully made it out of National City safely Maggie had no doubt she had a plan for everything.

Although changes in NCPD were coming Maggie knew it would not be soon. She wondered many times if she should stay and try to help rebuild the NCPD from within, to help salvage what was once a force of good and protected citizens from people like Luthor. 

She discussed leaving the NCPD once with Vasquez during a sunny weekend, a few months after adopting Jamies. They joked about opening their own detective agency.

Maybe that was what they needed to do? Helping alien community on their own? Doing the best they can?

Maggie looked around. She knew some of her co-workers were anti-alien. Maggie argued with them several times. She also knew a few of the new kids shared her sentiments and supported her fight. She could work with them – but not in the NCPD specifically.

Maggie unclipped her badge from her belt and started walking towards her captain’s office. She caught some concerned gazes directed her way but she did not care. She had to make a choice and the last few days proved to her that sometimes the risk can pay off.

Smiling, she pushed the door to Johnson's office and threw her badge on his desk.

“I quit.”

***

85 Days After The Heist

Jamie skipped through the door and threw her backpack on the floor.

“Mom, there’s mail. Do we know someone from Portugal? We also got postcards from Denmark?”

Maggie looked from her computer and looked at her kid waving four postcards. For a moment she dared to hope.

“Gimme this and wash your hands. I’m going to start making dinner in a moment.”

Maggie turned the postcards and looked closely at strange drawings. There were four – each of them in different corners of every postcard. If she put them together…

Maggie put the postcards in order and quickly wrote down geographical coordinates written near the drawing. A drawing that showed a map.

Maggie smirked. 

“Hey, kiddo. Wanna go on a trip?" 

She needed to phone Vasquez but somehow she knew her best friend won’t mind her taking a few days off.

***

88 days after the heist

Alex was observing surfers. A small group was getting ready to ride the waves. They were joking and laughing enjoying their time in Barcelona.

It was a beautiful city with wonderful beaches. The bar next to the beach was also nice, if anyone asked Alex. She took a sip of her drink watching as one of the surfers fell into the water.

Alex enjoyed her time here but she has missed Midvale and National City. She had to wait just a little longer before she could go home. After the heist things have slowly started to go back to normal. L-Corp. was no more and justice was served.

Kara, Winn, Lucy, Mike and J’onn were safe. No one discovered their identities. Almost everything went according to plan. She wanted to laugh at the top of her lungs when she remembered her insistence about no romances. It turned out everyone followed that rule but her.

Alex still didn’t know what go tinto her when she sent those postcards. She liked Maggie. She really, really liked her. All she wanted was just a chance at a normal life and Maggie was… Maggie was everything. They just clicked.

The knowledge that the detective protected her sister and friends, decided to join her in the fight meant a lot.

Would she give them a chance if Alex had the guts to ask her out on a real date? Would she run if she knew how deep Alex’s feelings were? Has Maggie got the postcards and ignored them?

Lost in her thoughts Alex hasn’t noticed the tiny woman who took a seat next to her.

"Excuse me, my cell phone just died. Do you by any chance have a charger?”

Alex turned slowly, very slowly… and smirked.

"If it’s important, you can use mine."

***

Two Years After The Heist

Alex looked at her team gathered in the room. Over the last year she has found some new additions to her band. Jesse aka Texas was a computer genius who quickly befriended Winn. She caught them wrecking havoc and uncovering secrets that many people wanted hidden. Unfortunately for them, her two nerds weren’t going to let the wealthy and powerful get away with anything.

There was also Vasquez. Vasquez who was sitting at the back of the room with Lane. They were arguing about something and Lane looked like she had the best time of her life. Alex had a strong suspicion that Lane was crushing hard on Vasquez. 

Vasquez who alwyas tried to annoy Alex, called Alex her favourite detective (Maggie alwya rolled her eyes at that) and made many inappropriate jokes. Alex was glad to call her a friend.

And judging by the looks Susan was giving Lane Lucy’s feelings were reciprocated.

Some of the dynamics changed lately and she was grateful for the way these people became her family. Two years ago Kara warned her that this would happen and they both took a great personal risk. Alex wouldn’t change a thing.

Alex glanced at Kara and Maggie. Her sister and love of her life were busy bickering just a few minutes ago and now apparently changed course and decided to pick on her.

“Your sister’s daydreaming about me, I think,” Maggie whispered suggestively to Kara and winked at Alex.

“I don’t want to hear about it, Maggie. Go away, Maggie,” Kara mumbled and swatted her hand at Maggie’s arm.

“Ouch! Alex, please, can you tell your sister to behave?”

“I’m supposed to behave? You behave! Alex!”

Alex learned to not pay any attention to their banter.

Somewhere along the way to Alex’s greatest joy Maggie and Kara not only found common ground but became as close as sisters. Kara became the little sister that Maggie naver had and Kara... Now, she had an older sister to annoy.

Alex couldn't be happier.

The worst part was she found herself in the middle at times. While she loved the fact two most important people in her life were so close, sometimes even she had enough. Alex ignored Maggie and Kara. She cleared her throat.

“As I was saying… We have some business to attend in Gotham. We have to prepare for every circumstance, so I expect everyone to do their best.”

She stopped for a second and pointed her index finger at her „class”.

“And no romances,” Alex said sternly.

Kara rolled her eyes. Maggie snickered.


End file.
